Posdata (¿ya dije que te amo?)
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Corrección. Manuel siempre supo que tenía a Martín, pero él nunca imaginó que fuese capaz de perderlo. (ArgentinaxChile)


**Posdata (¿Ya dije que te amo?)**

O  
O

Manuel tiene siete años y corre y corre. Corre entre la gente que camina sin sobresalto, corre entre las malezas de la calle y hace a un lado a quien se interponga en su ruta contagiosa. Su aliento es pesado y el cabello largo y castaño vuela en el aire, incluso su jardinera azul se enreda entre sus piernecitas demasiado delgadas, haciéndole casi caer. El pequeño chileno espera el impacto con los ojos cerrados, la boca apretada y el pelo en la cara, pero nada de eso llega, porque nunca cae al cemento.

Manuel pestañea, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Estira las manos pero sigue sujeto. No entiende.

- ¡Te atrapé!

De inmediato pega un saltito, recuperando su equilibrio. Hay brazos que le rodean el pecho y Manuel teme, sobre todo cuando ese misterioso frota la zona de arriba hacia abajo y se queda quieto, como estático y las risas tras su espalda se detienen de un momento a otro. El cabello cobrizo, con gatitos en las puntas roza sus mejillas, y alguien pasa sus manos por él también, después de haber acariciado su pecho.

Manuel está temblando.

- Sos pibe.

Y apenas responde:

- Sí.

Aunque no tiene idea de lo que significa pibe.

La primera vez que se ven, Manuel tiene siete años y Martín ocho. Manuel está vestido como se vería una niña un poco descuidada y Martín luce como esos chicos de los comerciales, pero ya no porque ha hecho la carrera siguiendo al chileno desde que lo vio solitario sentado en los columpios y se acercó y le dijo ''sos muy linda'', entonces Manuel se puso de pie y no halló nada mejor que correr metros y metros para zafarse del niño tonto que lo había confundido con una mujer.

Es primavera y Santiago tiene una temperatura tan agradable; el sol brilla y el viento mece con suavidad el forraje de los árboles verdes, así que los niños están en un escenario completamente deslumbrante. Manuel mira hacia el cielo, despejado y con nubes pasando; tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y no funciona que Martín le acaricie el cabello separándoselo hebra por hebra.

Pero entonces Manuel no sabe que Martín se llama Martín y no se lo pregunta. El pequeño rubiecito se lo dice, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Me llamo Martín.

Y sólo lleva un pantalón desgastado y zapatillas negras, una polera de manga larga y algodón, azul. Manuel no tiene puesto más que su jardinera y su camiseta blanca, y llevaba zapatos atados hasta los tobillos y baja la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso.

No le interesa realmente saber su nombre. Ni siquiera le ha visto a los ojos totalmente.

- Yo me llamo Manuel.

- Soy argentino, llegué aquí hace dos meses, ¿y vos?

Manuel no responde. Se esconde tras su cabello largo y sus rasgos de niña.

Cuando Martín tiene doce y Manuel once, el chileno ya ha dejado de lado las épocas pasadas y no tiene absolutamente talente alguno del pequeño niño afeminado que Martín alguna vez vio. Su cabello ahora es corto y se viste como lo haría un muchacho de su edad, y camina con una mochila al hombro directo a su escuela. Él no espera encontrarse con Martín, que va un grado delante de él, -tampoco lo desea-, hacen contacto con la mirada por el pasillo del segundo piso y Manuel siente tanta, tanta vergüenza en el momento en que Martín casi salta contra sus brazos para rodearle. Se queda estático, como aquella vez, frunce el ceño y le empuja tan discretamente, que muchos alumnos que caminaban por ahí se detuvieron a mirarles.

Sin embargo, a Martín no le interesa en lo absoluto, porque se ríe y aunque Manuel sigue caminando, sin prestarle atención, Martín alardea, tan fuerte.

- ¡No puedo creer que vamos a la misma escuela! Te ves re diferente desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Dónde vivís ahora? Casi no te reconocía, Manu, ¡con el cabello corto enserio parecés un pibe!

Esa fue la primera vez que Manuel sintió deseos casi incontrolables de asesinar al argentino.

A los quince, Martín se autoproclama el mejor amigo de Manuel, cuando Manuel no lo quiere ni ver. A esa edad, también, resulta que han obtenido una cercanía envidiable. A los quince, el chileno ha salido de esa capa metafórica y ha pegado el estirón, su cuerpo de pronto se convierte en piel delgada y curvilínea y Martín entra en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela; Manuel se queda en el club de teatro, aunque sea para los marginados, porque el ama todo, exactamente todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte.

Se ven en los recreos, a veces, el argentino siempre está demasiado ocupado con el equipo, y a Manuel no le interesa juntarse con los chicos populares. Pero no importa, porque al tiempo da frutos. Casi a los dieciséis Manuel consigue su primera novia, una chica bonita de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, la niña más tímida del salón. Tiene una figura menuda y pequeña y tras sus gafas y aspecto algo desaliñado esconde un rostro de facciones dulces y hermosas, de las cuales Manuel se enamora inmediatamente. Y a pesar de ser tímido, no se le complica hablarle y a la semana ser tan cercanos que se ha olvidado por completo de que Martín sigue existiendo; pasan unos meses y Manuel puede decir orgulloso que tiene una novia y que su novia es la chica más linda del mundo.

Se llama Florencia –el chileno de cariño le apoda Flo- y Manuel cree que está enamorado.

Uno de los días, cuando llevan más de dos meses de noviazgo, ambos se despiden con un beso a la salida del colegio; no pueden irse juntos porque Florencia tiene que ir donde su abuela y toma la dirección contraria a Manuel. Entonces el chileno se mueve solo por la calle con los audífonos y tarareando una canción de The Clash, imaginando dentro de su cabeza los ojos de Flo, hasta que algo o alguien le ha agarrado del brazo y obligado a sentarse en el suelo, contra un rincón. Los audífonos caen de sus oídos y se oye el sonido de la guitarra al comienzo de ''I'm so bored with the USA''. Manuel se aleja dispuesto a golpear a quién sea, pero la cabeza gacha rubia le hace detenerse al instante, porque…

- Odio a tu novia.

… Martín pronuncia aquello.

Así fue el real principio.

A los diecisiete, Manuel ya no tiene una novia, porque privilegió a Martín antes de la chica bonita y adorable. Entonces se vuelven inseparables y los límites, dudosos. Manuel no tiene que llamar para visitar al argentino y cuando Martín se hace espacio en su casa, es bienvenido como uno más de la familia.

Una mañana, Martín se despierta con el nombre de Manuel en la punta de la lengua. Pestañea lentamente intentando que el sol no pegue en sus ojos claros ni le despierta de la ilusión que ha estado soñando, esta vez, él y Manuel recostados juntos mirando el cielo y las nubes pasar y están cogidos de las manos.

Fue entonces que Martín se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Manuel González.

Para el día de san Valentín, Martín paga todo, la salida al cine y las palomitas y frituras y aunque al principio el chileno hizo un escándalo porque salir en esa fecha podría ser malinterpretado y las personas les verían y señalarían por ser maricones, se tuvo que callar obligatoriamente cuando Martín le agarró de los hombros y besó su boca, a la salida del Mall Vespucio.

Manuel besa de vuelta a los segundos y Martín casi salta de alegría.

- Me gustas mucho.

- Nooo, ¿en serio?

- ¿Tan evidente es?

- Un poco.

Por algunos meses las cosas son felicidad, pero dos personas tan opuestas no podrían llevarse bien para siempre. Para su tercer cumple mes, Manuel crea un alboroto porque Martín ha llegado a su casa con chocolates y nadie allí sabe de su relación. El chileno le empuja y lo echa, murmurando que no quiere verlo porque es irresponsable, poco ubicado y en resumidas palabras (en su idioma), un hueón.

A Martín la rabia le gana y deja la caja botada en el piso y se da la vuelta, caminando de regreso, ¿pero por qué Manuel no es capaz de soportarlo? Sabe que actuó mal y le sigue para abrazarlo por la cintura cuando lo encuentra y apoyar su cabeza en la espalda apretada.

- Sorry.

Y Martín sabe que Manuel no necesita disculparse, porque él ya le ha perdonado con descuidada facilidad.

Para arreglarse, Manuel insinúa mandar las cosas al carajo e ir a cualquier parte. Martín está de acuerdo. Terminan estilando y mojados dentro de la Pileta del metro Salvador, por allá por Providencia, cuando son más de las ocho de la noche y Manuel sabe que no puede volver a casa así, pero ahí está su novio, invitándolo a la suya.

Esa noche, hacen el amor.

El tiempo pasa rápido y ni cuenta se dan cuando han cumplido dos años de noviazgo ininterrumpido –contra todos los pronósticos existentes-. Manuel tiene 19 años, Martín 20 y ambos están estudiando en universidades diferentes.

Después de pasar un día entero buscando libros en la biblioteca, la pareja llega a la casa del moreno, cansada. Martín quiere quedarse y pasar la noche con su chilenito, pero apenas pisa la puerta y le besa, Manuel interrumpe con su mano entre ambas bocas, empujándole con el ceño fruncido.

- No, estoy ocupao'.

- Andá, Manu, un ratito.

- No, weón. Tengo que estudiar, ándate. –y se aleja y el rubio no quiere y lo sujeta- ¿Y hasta cuando vai a tener ese acento culiao?

- Admitilo, es sexy.

Martín estira la boquita, pero Manuel le aprieta sin consideración. Pone sus manos en su pecho y le empuja fuera de su casa, sin recibir ningún beso, pero con un aire divertido. Martín es echado a regañadientes aunque riendo y Manuel puede oír el ¡Te amo! Al que como siempre, no responde.

Luego se queda apoyado en la puerta, sonriendo como un imbécil.

No, Martín es un imbécil.

Pero es su imbécil.

Después de una media hora, Manuel se prepara un té en la cocina y su celular suena. Deja la taza sobre la mesa y camina despreocupado, repasando mentalmente la materia. Lo toma en sus manos y aprieta el botón.

La voz que suena desde la otra línea es ronca pero firme, y no la conoce, entonces Manuel frunce el ceño confundido.

- ¿Aló?

- Buenas noches, soy el mayor de carabineros Patricio Arriagada, ¿hablo con… cómo dice? Sí, disculpe. ¿Con Manuel?

- Eh… Buenas noches. Sí, yo soy Manuel, González, ¿por qué?

- Es usted familiar o conocido de… ¿cómo se llama el chico? ¿Martín? Disculpe otra vez, Martín, de ¿Martín Hernández?

A Manuel se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

- Sí, yo soy… -Manuel suspiró, siempre iba a avergonzarle el admitirlo- su pareja. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué le llamaban? Se movió a paso rápido por su departamento hasta el balcón para mirar a la oscuridad. Bajó sus ojos a la calle y la vio tranquila, oscura, sin desenfreno, sin rastro de griterío ni algo que tuviese que tomar en cuenta, estaba pacífica, sin tropiezos, demasiado apacible y eso le asustó, pero fue a su vez como un mantra tranquilizador, porque entonces no había nada de lo que temer cerca de casa.

- Mire, tranquilícese primero. El joven sufrió un accidente, un auto chocó su motocicleta. Ahora él está…

- ¿Que él qué?

La pequeña Golden Cocker café aparece moviendo la cola porque la pelota rosada que estaba mordiendo ha caído cerca de los pies de Manuel y ella la coge con sus dientes chiquititos, mordiendo sin querer los cordones de su dueño y el chileno se aleja, susurra un ''_No, Conchi'' _mientras se echa el flequillo hacia atrás, siempre lo hace cuando está nervioso y, ¿qué más decir? Con cada palabra que dice este hombre que está rompiendo sus ilusiones, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mira hacia todas partes o los cierra con fuerza y así las lágrimas se van y su pecho se aprieta un poquito, solo un poquito, ¿o las piernas son las que le tiemblan? No está seguro, sólo sabe que duele.

- Ahora está camino al hospital, al Barros Luco, ¿sabe dónde es?

Manuel hace un ruido con su nariz.

- Sí –dice apenas.

- Lo lamento.

El carabinero oye por respuesta un quejido, la forma en la que cualquier persona suena cuando se ha quebrado y se impacienta, porque él no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Observa a los otros uniformados, que le hacen señas para que corte y siga con su trabajo. No hay tiempo, nunca hay tiempo para el consuelo de un joven herido.

- Buenas…

- No, espere –Manuel se limpia la nariz con el costado del dedo índice, con sus ojos miel que ahora lucen pardos por las lágrimas directamente fijos en su mascota. Ella sigue jugando, sin saber lo que pasa, completamente ajena al dolor que inmoviliza todo el cuerpo del castaño- ¿Él… está muy grave?

El mayor de carabineros Patricio Arriagada de la doceava comisaría de San Miguel carraspea y se toca la manga de su uniforme, todo verde.

- Las lesiones eran de consideración.

Fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que la comunicación fuese cortada y comenzara a caer una lluvia débil en el lugar donde el responsable del accidente entraba al retén, y todo lo que Manuel pudo pedir para agarrar sus llaves, la billetera y guardar el celular en el bolsillo. A la mierda la lluvia, él corrió las escaleras y llegó llorando a la puerta del edificio en busca de un taxi; en ese cielo negro y sin estrellas y el viento que le mueve el cabello y le moja, parece que la fantasía en la que estaba viviendo se deshoja de un solo golpe y él se siente caer, así, libre a cualquier precipicio, libre y solo. Y Manuel llora por eso llevándose la mano a los labios y sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia transparentes que manchan su cara y mira hacia la izquierda, las calles silenciosas, a lo lejos no nota nada más que oscuridad.

Y tiene miedo porque el tiempo corre y el tiempo nunca espera a nadie. Y mucho menos a alguien como él.

* * *

- Usted no puede pasar allí, el joven está grave, nadie ha autorizado las visitas…

- ¡Yo soy su pololo! ¡Yo tengo derecho a estar ahí!

La mujer pone mala cara cuando Manuel casi le escupe las palabras, le da la espalda y se aleja caminando. Manuel frunce el ceño pero deja la puerta entrecerrada, quedándose por un momento afirmando la manilla dorada, asustado y se voltea suavemente, como si la escena se estuviese deteniendo. Él quiere que se detenga, quiere que se detenga exactamente en el momento en que se da cuenta de cómo está Martín acostado en la cama blanca, lleno de tubos, correas de silicona en sus venas y la máquina sonando cada segundo. Es impactante, tan impactante que Manuel corre a su cama y le toca la mano amoratada por la presión; le mira los ojos, cerrados e hinchados, y su boca, sin abrir.

De sus ojos vuelven a caer lágrimas y se aferra a las sábanas con necesidad, más cerca, más cerca de su rubio, invadiéndole el espacio personal. Quiere que vuelvan a compartir ese espacio, porque los límites entre ellos nunca estuvieron claros.

- ¿Martín? ¿Martín, me escuchai? –pregunta y es tan obvio que no recibirá una respuesta. Pero el cerebro de Manuel no está funcionando con normalidad, todo dentro de sí es un revoltijo confuso, un desastre. Él lo es, él siempre ha sido un desastre- Puta, Martín, mírame. Mírame, háblame, ¡Martín!

Nada más suena en la habitación que la máquina que mantiene vivo al argentino.

- Martín, ¿por qué no sonreí?

Lo más impactante es su cara inexpresiva. No es quién Manuel quiere que sea.

- ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! –Y él está acostumbrado de una manera caprichosa a que Martín cumpla todos sus deseos, sin embargo, ya no puede hacerlo nunca más. Le mueve los dedos, pero nada resulta, toca su pecho, su cabello y ni oye cuando la puerta se abre con fuerza, porque él se está cayendo contra la cama, con las manos apoyadas en las sábanas y con la mejilla acurrucada en sus brazos mojados. Sigue llorando, sigue susurrando y sigue gritando: _sonríe, sonríe, ¡sonríe para mí! _Hasta el momento en que las enfermeras llegan y le sacan arrastrando de la habitación y los sollozos sorprenden a todos los que están en la sala de espera.

Manuel se sienta y se tapa la cara, para que nadie le vea llorar. En ese entonces eran las 10 y 24 de la noche de un día jueves y la lluvia comenzaba a atenuar de a poco. Manuel está seguro que alguien comenzó a hablar por celular cuando se tranquilizó y dio gemidos, y contó sobre que había a su lado un chico que no paraba de lamentarse. ¿Habrá sido él el objeto de tal conversación?

* * *

- ¡Mira lo que me hací hacer! ¡Con la calor que hace! ¿Te acordai que ese día estaba lloviendo? Ah, Martín, ya se cumplió un año… los días pasan tan rápido…

El tiempo no espera a nadie, Manuel repite eso suavecito, recostando sus piernas y sosteniendo de la correa a su perra, que no ha crecido nada, y que ahora olfatea curiosa por todas partes sin alejarse de donde su dueño está. Mira hacia arriba por un momento, observando el sol y sonríe, de vuelta a su objetivo. Pasa la mano en una caricia sincera por la lápida gris y acerca a su perrita, tomándola en brazos y señalándole el lugar donde yace Martín. _Mira, ahí está el papá_, murmura dulce acariciándole las orejas y ella no hace más que levantar su naricita.

Y como el día está soleado, Manuel no puede evitar recordar la primera vez que vio a Martín y se ríe, así, de la nada, con la idea de volver a escuchar la voz del rubio en su cabeza, confundiéndolo con una niña. Realmente, no le importa que lo haya confundido con una chica, no importa que lo haya hecho correr metros con sus piernas que eran demasiado débiles en ese entonces, porque cuando tentó a caer, Martín no dudó en sostenerlo y evitarlo y siempre fue así, tropezó un montón de veces pero nunca se golpeó contra el piso, porque sabía que él iba a estar siempre esperando tras su espalda para coger su mano y jamás iba a dejarle solo.

_Pero te fuiste…_

- Cashay que me ha ido bien en la universidad. Aunque me da como cosa porque todos mis compañeros son súper flojos, y como que les va mal y yo, ahí, ni siquiera tengo cincos. ¡Ya, si sé lo que me diríai! –Sonríe feliz llevándose las manos a la cara y cubriéndola para que no llegue el sol, pero es solo una costumbre infantil que abandona inmediatamente- Que debí haberme ido a Harvard o a Yale, que daba pa' más que quedarme en Chile, ¿y te digo algo? He estado meditando la idea de buscar algo así como… un intercambio. A Estados Unidos o Inglaterra pero tendría que aprender inglés y qué paja, además, no estoy seguro si me gustaría dejar todo lo que tengo aquí… a la Conchi, a mis papás, mis amigos… y entonces tendría que dejar de verte, y no quiero eso.

Silencio. Las brisas que pasan por los cabellos de Manuel suenan como si dijesen _déjalo ir. _Y su corazón responde con todas las fuerzas un _No quiero. _

- Tú sabí que yo soy una persona que se aburre muy rápido de todas las cosas, pero no me he aburrido de ti, y no creo que lo haga así que… Igual, no sé, voy a pensarlo, a pensarlo harto y todo, porque sería como volver a empezar y no me gusta vivir en el pasado, Martín.

La perrita se mueve inquieta y Manuel le mira sin mirarle realmente. La coge del vientre y la sienta entre sus piernas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ayer la Conchi durmió conmigo. ¿Te acordai cuando dormíamos los tres juntos en la cama, cuando te quedabai en mi casa? ¡Uh, dormía pésimo realmente! ¡Por que vo' tení un dormir horrible y la Conchi no se quedaba nunca quieta! Pero igual, ya no es como antes… porque ahora se pone a aullar en las noches, como que cree que vai a ir a acostarte, como tú siempre te acostabai de los últimos, y ella te esperaba sentá' afuera del baño y después se subía a la cama y se ponía al medio de los dos… -así, de repente y sin siquiera proponérselo, la voz se le quiebra. Es que los recuerdos son más fuertes que él, siempre han sido y siempre lo serán, porque aunque intente aparentar que es un chico fuerte y que no necesita a nadie para sobrevivir, Manuel busca desesperadamente sentirse querido, busca con exaspero a cualquiera que sea capaz de enseñarle a amar… es sólo una lástima que esa persona se encuentre ahora ocho metros bajo tierra.

Se seca los ojos mientras se muerde el labio, pero no tiene expresión. Hay gente que está en silencio rodeándolo, que visitan también a sus muertos, y Manuel deja ir al animal que seguía sosteniendo, para que camine un rato por los alrededores.

- Te traje algo… Encontré que estaba como muy pelao' y que las flores no eran tan suficientes… -Se pone de rodillas para quitar del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón dos fotografías. De la mochila que traía en sus hombros saca scotch transparente. Se queda mirándolas por un rato largo hasta que parece despertar y quita un poco de la cinta adhesiva con los dientes, esos dientecillos graciosos que le gustaban a Martín porque eran extraños, porque los colmillos parecían más desarrollados y sus paletas eran adorablemente grandes.- Mira –dice, como si en realidad él pudiera hacerlo- Es una foto de nosotros tres, como a los dos meses que compramos a la Conchi… no sé si te acordai, esa vez que hicimos lasaña… fue un sábado, no teníamos nada que hacer. Bueno, traje esa porque me gusta cómo se ve, y porque estamos juntos… -La imagen es sencilla, no es la gran cosa. Está Martín y en sus brazos tiene a la perrita café y Manuel está haciendo conejito a la cámara; sentados en el sofá, se ven como iluminados porque probablemente las cortinas estaban abiertas y permitieron que los rayos de sol se internaran en la habitación- y la otra… es de los dos. No sé si a ti te gustaba, pero era mi foto preferida. La tenía hasta de fondo de pantalla en el celular.

A Manuel le gusta porque cree que Martín se ve mejor que él. Están en el patio trasero del edificio, sentados a lo tipo indio pero eso no se nota en la foto; Manuel está mirando al rubio dejando ver su costado izquierdo y el otro levanta el dedo pulgar con los labios fruncidos hacia la derecha y las cejas arqueadas y no se puede pasar por alto el detalle de que usa un bigote de papel como el de Dalí. Manuel está observándolo con la nariz arrugada y lleva esos lentes negros y grandes, al estilo hipster y es una fotografía bien lograda y tuvieron miles de notas cuando Manuel la colocó en su Tumblr.

Pero a él no le hubiese importado si no hubiese sido así.

- Eso… -termina de pegarlas con un toque lastimero, echando vistazos hacia todos lados buscando a su perra, luego le hace una seña con la mano para que vuelva con él, porque ya se van- ¡Ah! y te escribí una carta. Me da vergüenza leértela –se ríe, y vuelve a cubrir su boca con el papel. Lo único que queda a la vista son sus ojos miel que se curvan hacia arriba y bueno, Martín siempre dijo que Manuel se reía con los ojos- igual puse todo mi talento, ¿cashay? Si por algo voy a ser crítico literario, po. O sea, no es muy larga, son versos realmente.

Ya la tenía en las manos mucho antes que cualquier pudiese darse cuenta. Carraspea como si pidiera atención de algún ser imaginario.

Y lo que tiene escrito en la carta, son todas las cosas que nunca se atrevió a decir, que tiene clavadas muy dentro de sí, y por las cuales se mordía el labio en los momentos que sentía que no podía detenerlas e iban a salirse de cualquier manera. Cada palabra es una lágrima que cae rodando por sus mejillas cada noche que estira el brazo y el lado de su cama está frío, es un pensamiento en su cabeza que se transforma en un lío todo el tiempo que intenta alcanzarlo en sueños, pero entonces levanta los ojos y se da cuenta que para él no hay lugar en el cielo, o por lo menos, no todavía, hay mucho más que hacer con su vida, el problema es que imaginar que está solo duele, y al verse por su cuenta no puede más y cede, cede cada uno de los trozos de su corazón para que queden sellados y el llanto calle y busca algo en su interior que realmente valga y no lo encuentra. Y es cuando se da cuenta que está llorando, que la voz le está titubeando y que las cosas no se van a solucionar. Que al morir Martín, condenó su triste alma al martirio infinito, casi como en la Divina Comedia. Manuel estará caminando en círculos por una escalera en caracol hasta el fin de sus días y no hay nada que cualquiera pueda hacer.

Las cosas van así.

- Me tengo que ir.

La perrita mueve la cola y Manuel le agarra de la correa, aprieta la carta entre sus manos y la deja botada en el pasto, que cualquiera la vea y haga algo con ella, a él no le importa, porque al decirla hizo que su corazón se abriera completamente y se sintió vulnerable. Se pone de pie, se limpia la cara y se coloca sus lentes, los mismos de la foto. Mira por unos segundos la tumba de Martín sin decir nada y se da la vuelta, echando a andar lentamente, como si una parte de sí se quedara allí, para siempre.

Las brisas nuevas que pasan por los cabellos de Manuel suenan otra vez como si dijesen _déjalo ir. _Y su corazón repite a gritos el _No quiero, _porque…

- ¡Ah, se me olvidó algo! –corre, tironeando la correa y se pone en cuclillas para recoger el papel arrugado. Lo vuelve a aplanar, curiosea y toca la última línea, la más oculta y la más borrosa, porque no marcó casi nada el lápiz al escribir. Se pone la carta muy cerca del rostro y se aclara la garganta, de pronto, tiene frío. Y recuerda que hay un trabajo sobre literatura contemporánea aguardando en casa- Pucha, soy tan volao'… ya, era esto… como que se me olvidó decírtelo desde siempre.

Y vuelve a carraspear pidiendo la atención de algún ser propio de su imaginación, Manuel se ha comenzado a volver rutinariamente predecible pero él no se da cuenta, porque mientras sus ojos leen aquellas palabras su mente cae en cuenta de una verdad indiscutible y que ahora le carcome por dentro: él siempre supo que tenía a Martín, pero nunca imaginó que fuese capaz de perderlo. Mira al cielo, memorizado. La cachorrita ladra pidiendo su atención.

- Posdata: ¿ya dije que te amo?


End file.
